Ninja Bachelors: Season 2
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: Here we go! This is the second season of Ninja Bachelors. You know how it works! Now, instead of the bachelorettes tell the story in their perspective, the ninjas tell their story! How? Well, you can type your POV of the ninja in the review, if there's room, or PM me. Will Sensei be able to get a wife?
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV

It was Kai and Cathryn's wedding day. Everyone was there. Even Sensei. Alas, the couple kissed after the vows and were married. The young Cathryn Walker, was now Mrs. Kai Scorch or Cathryn Philips Scorch. Cathryn was Jay's adoptive sister. He was overwhelmed and asked for more tissues. Well there was a guest that came to the wedding. Her name was Xi. She whispered in Nya's ear.

"I'm planning to join the Ninja Bachelors Season 2 tomorrow."

"That's great!"

Nya nodded. Xi smiled sweetly and didn't know what tomorrow had for her.

* * *

Nya, Jay, Kai, and Cathryn walked up to the podium the next day. They were the hosts of Ninja Bachelor Season 2.

"Well, Ninjas and bachelorettes! Welcome to the second season of Ninja Bachelors!" Nya enunciated.

"As you can see, we have three ninjas and one master: Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Sensei." Jay indignantly spoke, but mumbled when he spoke of Sensei.

"Yeah!" Sensei exclaimed.

"As you can see, we still have the same rules, but this time the bachelorettes are different! We have Scarlett Peyton, Xi Zhang, Colette Kane, and Michelle White." Kai announced.

* * *

**Here's a few things about the girls.**

**Name: Xi Zhang  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Light brown hair in a long, flowy shape down to her waist, blue eyes, pale skin.  
Personality: Very energetic, she is one of those girls who stands tall against the rain and the snow. She can take a bruising to her ego very easily, but gets over them quickly. Often, Xi will be very kind and loving, but she can have a bit of a temper if somebody insults her Asian or German heritage.  
Heritage: Asian, German, Native American  
Occupation/job: 5th grade teacher (Not a mean one, one of the fun yet good ones!)  
Talents: Resilient, teaching young children, plays flute, very charming, excitable, passionate  
Flaws: Scared of spiders, low esteem**

**Name: Scarlett Peyton  
Age: 19  
Appearance: Extremely pale skin, black hair in a flouncy shape to her shoulders, green eyes  
Personality: Very arrogant and vain about herself, but yet can be loving. She can ignore the rumors about her easily, but if a man breaks up with her, she can become very despondent.  
Heritage: Irish  
Occupation: Student/Unemployed  
Talents: Can set her charms easily to men  
Flaws: Clueless woman**

**Name: Colette Kane  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Caramel colored skin, black hair, and natural blue eyes  
Personality: Shy. Just shy.  
Heritage: African American, German, and Irish  
Occupation: Computer programmer  
Talents: Can keep to herself for a long time  
Flaws: Too shy**

**Name: Michelle White  
Age: 20  
Appearance: Milky white skin and grayish hair (dyed), but natural auburn hair  
Personality: A mix of Cathryn and Katy Perry, and don't forget Julia Child!  
Heritage: Australian  
Occupation: Model  
Talents: Great hip hop dancer  
Flaws: Too energetic**

* * *

"Well here are your cards boys and write down the girls' names!" Cathryn screeched.

Sensei picked up his pencil and wrote Scarlett. Zane wrote Xi. Cole wrote Colette. Lloyd wrote Michelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett's POV

Sensei walked into the room while I was applying my make-up and texting my BFF.

"Hello Miss Peyton!"

I texted: _I have 2 date this guy?_

My BFF texted back: **Who?**

_Sensei Wu! That old man!_

**Y?**

_He chose me! Ugh..._

I finished my text messages for now.

"Hello Sensei. One thing to say to you: I don't like dating old guys 'cause it makes me look like a gold digger."

"Why, you are not a gold digger! (What's a gold digger?) I'm not old! I am 120 years young! Inner beauty is more important."

"Yeah. Wait, I just got a text from my boyfriend."

"What? You have a boyfriend?"

I pretended he texted me. I really don't have an official boyfriend, but I do have a crush on this guy at Ninjago University and his name is Jake. He has a crush on me. I don't know if we're officially dating.

"Well, he just said, 'Wut r u doing?"

Sensei blankly stared at me.

"I'm texting him back saying, 'Texting u'."

Sensei put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you here if you have a boyfriend?"

Okay I'm stumped. Have I ever told you I could be dumbfounded and clueless at times?

"Uh... I thought this was a social TV show, yeah."

I continued "texting". That day went well. I had no more old guys following me. Just me, myself, and I.

* * *

**Well! Scarlett is really... what's the word? Um... *some one from crowd says "STREET!"* (No! This is not the Little Mermaid!) Yes, mean and sassy is the word. I don't know why Scarlett even came on the show. It specifically states, "Ninja Bachelors Season 2". Well, I'll have better date stories next time. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Xi's POV

Today is my first date with Zane. I never had a date before. I've been so busy.

"Hey Xi, do you want to go to a restaurant?" Zane asked.

My cheeks grew scarlet. I nodded. Zane unlocked the Ultra Sonic Radar and opened the door for me. Are we allowed to do this?

"After you Xi." Zane instructed.

"Are we allowed to go out?"

"Of course we are! Isn't everyone?"

"No, I mean go _outside_."

"Sure. Do you like fancy restaurants?"

I nodded giddily.

* * *

Zane chose an Italian restaurant called Oregano Valley. I chose marinated spaghetti and he ordered pizza.

"You like pizza a lot?" I pondered.

"Yes. I like pizza. In fact, I'm obsessed with it!"

We laughed and ate our dinner with stories, jokes, and riddles. After we finished Zane and I walked back to the Ultra Sonic Radar. In there we were silent.

"What's wrong Xi?"

"Oh, nothing. That was the best date I ever had! Well, the only date I ever had."

"You never went on a date? Ever?"

I shook my head.

"So you never kissed someone?"

"No."

I didn't want to kiss Zane, but I kind of wanted to. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. He pulled me closer. I don't know how to kiss. I turned my head a little. He kissed squarely on the lips. When he broke away, we drove back to the bounty.


	4. Chapter 4

Colette's POV

My first date with Cole. I've never been on a date before. Or hung out with my friends. Ever. My date was in Ninjago's Movie Theater.

Cole walked in with a smile, "Hey Colette."

"Hey-y-y-y."

"I heard you were a computer programmer. What do you do?"

"I... p-p-program algorithms into the c-c-c-computer."

"That's awesome! So what do you like to do in your free time?"

We walked into the theater with popcorn. We were going to watch Attack of the Mutant Serpentine.

I told him nothing. I'm too shy about this. I like to search on Ninja Images and print all the pictures of Cole. Then I write poems about our love growing like a plant. 'When I see your face, my heart glows. Our love is like a plant that has just started to grow.' Then I hang them in my apartment.

"What do you do?"

Silence. What if he thinks I'm a stalker? I know where he lives.

"Well, are you keeping any secrets from me? I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

I said nothing.

"Well then, Colette! Our date is over!"

I knew everything about him, except for his temper. He has a short temper. Our love had started to germinate, but died because of the lack of love. We were silent the whole time in the movie. He hopped into the Ultra Sonic Radar. I cried as he drove away.


End file.
